


2 A.M. | Daishou Suguru x Yamaka Mika

by Clovelyliz



Series: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020 ✯ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, F/M, HQSwiftWeek2020, Haikyuu!! x Taylor Swift Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovelyliz/pseuds/Clovelyliz
Summary: Her relationship with Suguru was everything but a summer's day and it there was any way that she could describe it - it was a rainy day that she couldn't help but miss.ー Written for Haikyuu!! x Taylor Swift Week 2020
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Yamaka Mika/Original Male Character
Series: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020 ✯ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921927
Kudos: 5
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	2 A.M. | Daishou Suguru x Yamaka Mika

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 ー Taylor Swift & Fearless  
> ・this work is a mixture of themes from the way i loved you (fearless) & cold as you (taylor swift)

“Mika, you’ve certainly outdone yourself this time!” Mika’s mother practically squealed as she enveloped her daughter in a  _ tight  _ embrace. Mika could only hug her mother back as she continued to watch the scene in front of her. 

Her boyfriend of two years was currently making a speech at her parents’ wedding anniversary. The entire hall was filled with joy and laughter as he described his relationship with them and how thankful he was for them. 

“I’m glad you found him,” Mika’s mother whispered as she broke from the embrace, “I’m glad that you finally know your worth.” 

Mika smiled in response as her mother walked back to the center of the room where her father was waiting for her so they could have a dance. The sight made Mika’s heart swell with joy but as she turned her head to see her boyfriend, she couldn't help but feel crushed. 

She should have been thankful. Heck, she should have felt blessed that she wasn’t with  _ him _ anymore. Meeting Kenji was the best thing that’s ever happened to her. 

He was everything that she could ever ask for. 

It wasn’t a surprise that her parents loved him. He was a successful businessman at the firm that Mika worked for, he was kind and humble, but above all that, he loved her. He  _ genuinely  _ loved her. 

The two years that they had been together was pure bliss for Mika. Kenji was everything that she could ask for in a man. He was sensible, kind, humble, and he treated her like a princess. They rarely fought and when they did, they would settle things quickly. 

But something was missing. She would never admit it, but _ something _ was missing. 

“Mika,” Kenji called as he walked towards her, “congratulations!” He cheered as he placed a quick peck on her cheek. “Your party planning was a success! I’m so proud of you!” Kenji smiled as Mika smiled in return. 

“All those times arguing with the caterer over the flowers was worth it,” Mika sighed as she watched her parents waltz on the dance floor. “At least they’re happy and satisfied, that’s what matters the most.” She chuckled as she looked over at Kenji. 

He was undeniably handsome. An absolute  _ prince  _ as what her friends and relatives had described. Mika found herself the  _ perfect  _ man and yet, she felt indifferent about it. 

“Hey, you look glum, are you okay?” Kenji asked as Mika nodded her head with a small smile. 

“Never been better! Now, we should get to the dance floor before my mom decides to come over here and drag us.” Mika chuckled as she gestured towards her mother who was motioning for them to come over. 

Kenji chuckled at the sight as well before holding his hand out for Mika, “May I have this dance?” 

Mika felt her cheeks heat up before placing her hand over his, “let’s go.” She smiled as they walked towards the dance floor to join the rest of the party. 

The party ended just as quickly as it progressed and Mika stood in front of the hall, making sure everything was fixed and accounted for. Mika was looking at the list on her phone when a notification popped up. 

She’d be lying if she said that she almost dropped her phone upon reading the notification. It was from someone that she had never expected. 

**Daishou Suguru.**

Mika was about to open the message when she heard her name being called from the hall. She tucked her phone inside her purse for the time being as she walked towards Kenji and her parents who had just exited the place laughing as they did so. 

“We’re about to leave for our honeymoon, are you sure you’ll be okay?” Mika’s father asked as Mika nodded, “yeah dad, I’ll be fine.” 

“I can stay,” Kenji volunteered but Mika shook her head. “If you stayed, who’s going to bring mom and dad to the airport?” She asked as Kenji chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck in response. 

“I’ll be fine. I'm just finishing up here and I’ll head straight home once everything is packed-up,” Mika assured as Kenji nodded and gestured for Mika’s parents to proceed to the car first. 

“Are you sure? I can come back for you once I’ve dropped them off at the airport.” Kenji worriedly spoke as he held Mika’s hands. 

Mika smiled at him and brought up one of her hands to place it on his cheek, “I’ll be fine,” Mika insisted. “I brought my car with me and I’ll be finished here by the time that you get to the airport,” She explained. 

“I’ll be fine, Kenji.” 

Kenji sighed before pulling her into an embrace. “Text me when you get home, okay?” Kenji requested as Mika hummed in agreement. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Mika promised, “now get going or my parents won’t make their flight!” She joked as Kenji placed a quick kiss on her cheek before running to his car. 

Mika waved at them as the car passed by the entrance of the function hall and as soon as they were gone, she went back to her duties. 

When she was sure that everything was accounted for, Mika excitedly drove home. It was the first time in a long time that she had the house to herself and she was just excited to be alone for a week while her parents were in Hawaii. 

After taking a quick shower, she collected some snacks and a bottle of wine from their pantry before jumping on the couch for some well deserved R&R. She turned on the TV and scrolled through Netflix for something to watch. Settling on a Romantic-Comedy film, Mika took out her phone to shoot a quick text message to Kenji but just as she was about to set her phone aside, she remembered the text from Suguru. 

On any occasion, she would ignore anything that had to do with him but for some reason - she felt the  _ need _ to open the message. 

_ Greet your parents a happy anniversary for me. I just remembered that it was today.  _

Was all he had typed down. She found it sweet that he remembered but she also assumed that he probably saw the posts on her social media that's why he remembered. But regardless, it was a sweet gesture. 

Mika's fingers lingered over the keyboard for a while as she debated whether she would reply or not. But once again, she felt the need to reply. 

_ Thanks, I'll tell them when they get back from Hawaii.  _

She tapped on send and was about to finally set her phone aside when it pinged. She expected it to be Kenji who was always fond of wishing her good night but to her surprise, it was Suguru. 

_ Oh cool, thanks for replying. You didn't have to but I appreciate it.  _

Mika once again found herself wanting to reply but she finally debated against the entire thing and settled to watch her movie. 

By the time the movie ended, Mika was a sobbing mess. She never expected the movie to get to her because it was a comedy but maybe it was because of the wine that she managed to finish in the course of the movie. 

Mika found herself in her room, scrolling through a private album on her phone. It was an album of photos but not just any photos - it had photos of her and Suguru, or at least, the ones that she chose to save. 

It had been almost three years since they broke-up and just when Mika was so sure that she had moved on - she finds a reason to do otherwise. 

Was this the first time that this happened? No. Since their break-up, Mika had found herself like this on numerous occasions. She never enjoyed the feeling - especially since she was with Kenji but there were just some times when it was  _ unavoidable _ .

Now that she looked at it, she looked exactly like how she did all those years ago when Suguru broke-up with her for the  _ last time,  _ as he put it. They were driving home from a vacation gone wrong and whenever Mika remembered it, it just made her laugh. 

It was supposed to be a weekend in Osaka but everything started to crumble when they didn't check-in at the hotel on time after experiencing car trouble on the way, their outdoor activities were thwarted by rain, and it seems as though nothing went well during that trip. 

It continued raining until it was time for them to go home and Suguru was in a particularly foul mood which Mika found fit to comment on. It wasn't supposed to blossom into an argument but Suguru was just like that. He turned Mika's snark comment into something to argue about and at that time, it was the last straw. 

Mika remembered it so vividly like it just happened. 

They were in his car outside her home, sitting in silence and just waiting for someone to talk and just when Mika was about to. Suguru decided to make the move. 

_ 'This isn't working out anymore,' He paused, 'I think it's time to let this go for real.'  _

Mika chuckled as his words echoed through her mind. There was nothing as cold as Daishou Suguru and more often than not, it was at times like that when he proved it. 

Taking a deep breath, Mika looked through the album one more time before tapping on the hamburger menu. She looked at the buttons for a while before tapping on  **Delete** . 

Her heart ached as she pressed the confirmation and in a couple of seconds, the album and the photos were gone. She wiped the tears from her eyes and just as she was about to the phone aside, it pinged with another message from her boyfriend. 

_Good night, I love you._ It read. 

Mika smiled at the text as she glanced at the time,  **2 a.m.** it read. The same time that Suguru and her broke-up and now, the same time that she decided to finally move on and let go. 

Her relationship with Suguru was everything but a summer's day and if there was any way that she could describe it - it was a rainy day that she couldn't help but miss. 


End file.
